Numerous types of flat plate collector panel assemblies have been devised for solar installations. In flat plate collectors, customarily an absorber plate is deployed which is suitably comprised of steel, aluminum or copper plate coated with a mat black paint and characterized by its ability to absorb radiant energy and convert it to heat. The absorber plate is covered by a cover pane in order to reduce the heat loss from the plate without a corresponding reduction in the heat input due to the selective transmittance of the sun's rays by the glass or glazing. A thermal fluid, such as water, is circulated as a conducting medium in thermal contact with the absorber plate to remove some of the heat absorbed by the plate and this is typically done through the utilization of spaced parallel tubes mounted on the rear side of the absorber plate. The fluid-circulating tubes are connected to a common supply header at one end of the plate and to a return header at another end for transferring the thermal fluid from the tubing into a suitable heat storage area. An insulating layer is disposed beneath the absorber plate and additional insulating layers may be disposed in surrounding relation to the absorber plate. The entire collector is assembled within a frame or tray generally comprised of a flat bottom and metal or wooden outer side- and end panels.
The edges of the cover pane are covered by protective stripping or so called cap stripping to prevent them from being damaged during handling, mounting and whilst installed on a roof. The protective stripping is usually formed by an L-shaped profile that includes an upper ledge covering the peripheral upper surface of the cover pane and a downwardly projecting portion.
In most of the known constructions the protective stripping holds the cover pane in place relative to the collector frame. The protective stripping is retained by means of bolts, screws or similar fasteners, although snap fit systems have also been used.
It is therefore proposed to provide a solar collector for in-roof mounting that is robust, easy to manufacture and install.